


A quiet night in Gotham

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [12]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: In the aftermath of the war of light Supergirl comes to visit Batwoman in Gotham and learns the perils of trying to cheer up Kate Kane...A quick note, we're very, very firmly back in explicit territory here. This one ain't even close to a mature rating! Also a quick apology as a couple of thoughts and comments from previous parts haven't been answered because... well, read on and you'll figure it out ;-)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Batwoman knew she’d left her turn a fraction too late and braced as the baseball bat crashed against her raised right arm. Wincing she finished the spin and her left hand came around in a blur to punch the goon’s lights out. Shaking her head at her own sloppiness she quickly checked the rest of the disused steel mill control centre this bunch of idiots had decided made the perfect low-key hideout. Being stalked through it for an hour by a Bat in the shadows had probably convinced them that hadn’t been their best idea ever. She was fairly sure that at least half of them would require a change of underwear before being thrown into the general population at Blackgate prison.

“Okay, give the GCPD the go ahead to come in.” Kate said after double checking the entrance for any traps.

“Will do.” Luke confirmed from his comfortable chair in the Batcave. “Anything else you need from me for the night?”

“Depends. How’s the city doing?”

“Honestly it’s about as quiet as Gotham gets.” Luke said. “Some normal, everyday bad things but the cops are on top of that. Nothing from any of the usual rogues.”

“Any sign of Harley or Ivy?” Kate asked as the main entrance creaked open followed by the storm of boots on metal floors.

“No, nothing. Sorry.”

Kate sighed and pulled her grapple from her belt. As the first torches shone around the corner she fired it at the edge of a skylight and zipped upwards, the suit and cowl easily battering the glass aside leaving just the faint tinkle of falling shard to let the GCPD know the crime scene was all theirs. 

“Still beating yourself up about that?” Luke asked sympathetically.

“We did technically let them get away after they broke out of Arkham.”

“Yeah but they did also try and help save the world.” Luke reminded her.

“Ivy did. Harley… not so much.”

“I’d say that counts. Look if they show up on our radar you can take them down and put them back behind bars. If they don’t… who knows, maybe this is the chance they need to go straight?”

Kate was already gliding through the night, heading for one of her favourite stakeout spots atop Gotham cathedral. Still that didn’t stop her snickering and muttering: “Not much chance of that if I’m any judge.”

“You don’t think they can reform? That’s not like you.” Luke observed.

“Hmm? Oh, no. Reform is a possibility, those two being straight together not so much.”

“Oh.” Luke blushed and was suddenly very glad this conversation was happening over the radio. “Well if they turn up I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, appreciate it.” Kate said with a weary sigh as she settled down on top of a handy gargoyle. She wondered if its designer had ever thought a costumed hero would find it a perfect seat, a carved claw the ideal foot rest. Probably not she thought. “I’ll stay out for a bit just in case. Don’t wait up.”

“Copy that. Take care Kate.”

“I will. Now get off the line and try and have a good time of what’s left of the night.”

“I’ll try.” Luke promised. “Goodnight.”

There was a click as the line went dead and Kate bent forward to stare out over Gotham, resting her chin on her hand as she gazed pensively out at her city.

“Enjoying the brooding?”

Kate jumped in surprise and almost fell off her perch. She scrambled back, her hands gripping the gargoyle to steady herself until she regained her balance. She turned to her left and felt the annoyance at being snuck up on melt away in the 1,000 watt beam of her wife’s smile. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in National City?” Kate asked, sliding back to lean against the ancient stonework, her legs stretching out along the gargoyle in a pose that somehow managed to make a few million dollars of composite body armour look like the height of alluring fashion.

To her credit Supergirl didn’t react to the blatant seduction beyond a quirked eyebrow. “Nah, emergency in Gotham, had to come.”

“Oh, and what emergency might that be?”

“I thought you might need a coffee.” Kara said, reaching behind her back and unhooking a thermos from her gold belt. “Ignore the flask, it’s just camouflage. This is a genuine Cappuccino from a small village in northern Italy transported here personally by your friendly neighbourhood Supergirl in a container from a thousand years in the future designed to prevent the slightest vibration or drop in temperature spoiling your beverage.”

“Showoff.” Kate laughed, gladly accepting the caffeinated treat and closing her eyes as the first sip warmed her throat. “God I love you, you know that right?”

“There’s been hints.” Kara said with a chuckle, gliding over and lifting Kate’s feet slightly to give her room to sit on the gargoyle’s head, carefully placing her wife’s feet in her lap. “Which is why you get worldwide food delivery where most significant others make do with the occasional flowers from a corner store. Oh, and a worldwide search at super speed for the last cuddle-me-Beebo plush on the planet as a welcome-back present for Beth of course.”

“A showoff *and* a charmer, what am I going to do with you Kara Zor-El?” Kate said with a look that gave Kara a few thousand ideas on that subject.

“Whatever you like.” Kara said quickly then blushed. Kate laughed in delight and took another sip of her coffee.

“You have no idea how long that list is…” Kate said hungrily “You’d think after a year or two it’d start to get shorter but nope, every time I see you there’s at least a dozen new entries.”

“Really? What’s was you first one tonight?”

“To get you in something slinky and skintight, probably latex, tie you to the bed and spend the rest of the night teasing the ever loving hell out of you while sitting on your face.”

Kara’s eyes had gone wide and her jaw hung open a little. “Uh… yes? I mean… yes please? Can we do that. Please?”

“Yes but I’ll have to order the catsuit, those things only ever look right if they’re custom made.”

“You can pay to jump the queue, right?”

Kate laughed and casually ran a hand down the side of the Batsuit, tracing the line of her hip and noting the way Kara’s eyes were locked on her fingers. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Rao…” Kara sighed captivated by the seemingly innocent wanderings of Kate’s fingertips. “You know I never thought I could feel this way. Ever. About anyone.”

“Feel what way?” Kate asked, partially out of curiosity and partially because, well, who wouldn’t want to be complemented by Supergirl?

“Like everything you do takes my breath away. That every minute I’m with you and not touching you is a minute wasted.Like… like… like the first time you try Rocky Road ice cream and realise just how incomplete your chocolate has been without marshmallows and nuts!”

Kate grinned and started to grind the heel of her boot against Kara’s crotch. It was, of course, something she’d never do with anyone else but to someone with Kara’s strength it just felt good. The groan and the way Kara’s blonde hair fell forward as her head rolled down confirmed that easily enough and Kate shifted her aim slightly to pull another groan from her lover.

“Fuuuuuck.” Kara breathed. “This should not turn me on as much as it does.”

“Oh I dunno…” Kate said with a wicked smile. “You said everything I did took your breath away after all.”

“I did say that.” Kara admitted, her hands gripping the carved stone a little too hard and flecks of gravel fell. “Uh… Kate…?”

“Okay, okay I know…” Kate said with genuine sympathy and understanding. “Don’t want to have to explain to the cathedral why their masonry has fingerprints in it. Uh, actually… you know you were saying you never thought you could feel this way?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… along those lines but in a much less sexy direction.” Kate sighed. “There’s something I really need to tell you.”

“I’m all ears.” Kara said, shuffling around to face her wife.

“I… hmm…. well…. no, hang on…. Maybe….. uh…. okay, okay, this might work.”

“What might?”

“About thirty minutes ago I got smacked with a baseball bat across my upper arm. Nasty shot, right into the muscle.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. And that’s kinda the point. Uh, here, hang on a minute.”

Kate reached up and slid the molecular seal on the back of the suit down a little, giving her enough slack to work her right arm free, the suit hanging off her just about high enough not to make Batwoman the best paparazzi shot of anyone’s career. 

“There?” Kara asked frowning at the slight mark on Kate’s pale skin. “But that looks like a bruise that happened weeks ago?”

“Yeah. Yeah it does.” Kate sighed and turned her arm over, pointing to her forearm a few inches up from the inside of her wrist. “See that red line?”

“Yeah….”

“Knife that caught me three days back when I broke up a six on one mugging in broad daylight without the suit.”

“Three days? You’re sure?”

“Pretty sure, yes.”

“Kate, what’s going on?” Kara asked, suddenly concerned. “I know you bounce back quickly but no-one heals that fast!”

“No-one normal you mean.” Kate said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kate… how long has this been happening?” Kara asked, suddenly thinking she might already know the answer.

“Since you healed me during the war of light.” Kate said looking straight at Kara. “Ever since I’ve felt different. More energy. Stronger. Better.”

“Oh.” Kara suddenly seemed very small and Kate drew her legs up to scooch along the gargoyle and very carefully wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Hey, if something’s happened then it’s not your fault, okay?” Kate said. “You saved me and, well, the entire universe. If the price for that is I heal a bit faster then that seems a good deal!”

“It… it might not just be that.” Kara muttered. She took a deep breath and reached for Kate’s other hand, turning to look her in the eye. “I’m not sure about, well, about any of this but… but I’ve got a guess.”

“When I kissed you… you were the only thing in the entire universe that mattered. Right there, in that moment, I wanted to just have you in my life. All of my life…”

Kate gave her a sharp look as she realised what her wife was driving at. “Wait… are you saying this isn’t just my body healing faster?”

Kara shook her head and seemed close to tears. “I think it might be more than that. And I’m sorry.”

Kara wasn’t sure what reaction she’d expected but it hadn’t been a gentle laugh. “Sorry? For what my love? For saving me? For helping me heal from my own stupid mistakes? For, what, letting me live longer, maybe as long as you will?”

“No. For…. For doing whatever I did without asking. If I did then I… I changed you. Made you a meta human. And I did so without any thought for what you might want or your permission to do it.”

“Kara… you know me better than anyone else on the planet. Do you think, even for a moment, that if the universe offered me a chance to spend one more hour with you I wouldn’t walk through hell and back to take it?” Kate smiled as she saw the tears start to fall but the expression behind them had turned from shame to heart-meltingly sweet. “I love you, remember? Heart, mind, body and soul… The only thing about any of this that annoys me is you’ve got the best excuse ever if you happen to forget my birthday.”

Kara gave a shaky laugh, brushing away her tears. “I promise I’ll never use giving you a healing factor to get out of forgetting to buy you something pretty.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kate said, squeezing Kara a little tighter.

“Besides we both know if that ever happens I’ve just got to ditch the clothes and put a bow on my head to keep you happy.”

Kate’s delighted laugh was so heartfelt it almost shook her off the narrow stone perch but Kara held her steady until she regained her balance. “Well you’re not wrong.” Kate admitted. “Though if you overplay that particular get out jail free card I’m going to get creative in how I use my gift.”

“You know that’s not really a threat, right?” Kara said with a raised eyebrow.

“What makes you think I want to discourage you from turning up naked and slightly in my debt?”

Kara hesitated then gently lifted up Kate’s feet and slipped out from underneath her. She floated above the dizzying drop and turned, making sure Kate was sitting securely then moved to straddle her hips, sitting in her lap despite basically floating in mid-air. She lent forward and kissed her wife, savouring the way Kate sparked her senses, the immediate rush as her body came alive at her scent and presence. 

“Mmmm…. You’re always so warm.” Kate murmured in a brief break for air. 

“Well I’m a living solar battery so…”

“No. I mean yes but that’s not what I mean.” Kate said her hands sliding across Kara’s back under the cape. “I kiss you and it’s like… like snuggling under a thick blanket in the depths of a freezing winter when the wind’s howling outside and hail’s bouncing off the windows.

“Charmer.” Kara smiled as she dove back in for another kiss. “Now… what’s bothering you?”

“Huh? Nothing’s bothering me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really! I’m being kissed and groped by Supergirl, trust me, nothing’s bothering me.”

Kara rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the grin. “One of these days you’re going to work out you can’t hide this stuff from me anymore Kate Kane.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know I could just hang you over this really long drop by one foot until you talk, right?”

“You could but you won’t.” Kate said smugly. Kara just sighed and moved like lightning. Not to pitch Kate over the side, though a little part of her wanted very much to do just that if only to prove her wrong. Instead one hand pushed down on the armoured crotch of the Batsuit and started vibrating hard as the other wrapped around Kate’s throat and gently squeezed.

It caught the Gotham Knight completely by surprise and in a heartbeat she found her body sparking with pleasure even as Kara cut off her air. She looked up at her wife, piercing blue eyes locked on hers, the smooth, strong fingers around her throat in a grip that was unbreakable unless she chose to release it. Just like that Kate Kane found herself utterly defeated, her body dancing to Kara’s direction and her very survival out of her hands. It might have been the most turned on she’d been in her entire life!

Suddenly both hands lifted away from her, letting her draw a gasped breath just to she could let out a frustrated moan. Kara floated above her, drinking in the heaving body and somehow leaving Kate with no doubt at all that she was using her powers to look beneath the suit.

“Now… tell me what’s wrong and I’ll do that again.” Kara said with an evil glint in her eye.

“Oh come on! That’s not fair!”

Kara slid over Kate’s body to leave her lips brushing Kate’s ear. “I know.” She breathed and Kate felt her resistance break.

“Okay, okay, fine. Damn you’ve got a wicked side Danvers….” Kate sighed and leant back against the wall of the cathedral. 

“And just you remember it.” Kara said with a look that made Kate’s soul whimper in happiness. “Now what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kate said then quickly waved a hand as she saw Kara reach for her ankle. “No, really, nothing’s wrong… not wrong, exactly. It’s just… I kinda miss it you know?”

“Miss…?” Kara frowned in confusion then realisation dawned. “Miss having powers you mean?”

“Yes. No. Sort of.” Kate sighed. “Look, most of it I can live with. Or, I guess, live without would be more accurate. But…” She sighed again and met Kara’s eyes. “I really miss being able to fly with you.”

“Oh…” Kara’s face was a picture torn between sympathy, concern and sappy delight at Kate’s confession. 

“I know it’s silly and selfish but every night I think back to that beach and just for a second think about changing my mind. Hanging on to the light just so you and I could spend our evenings flying around Gotham. Or, well okay, maybe somewhere a bit classier. Paris? I liked Paris.”

“Same.” Kara agreed trying to think what on earth she could do or say to help. “And I don’t think that’s selfish.”

“How could it not be?” Kate said miserably.

“Because you didn’t actually do it?” Kara replied with a hint of amusement. “Because you’re allowed to have second thoughts and your own desires beyond doing the right thing?”

“Am I? I mean… is that the price of this?” Kate gestured to the bat logo on her chest, still finding it’s familiar red slightly odd after the shinning violet version. “Always having to do what’s right no matter how much it hurts? What if… “ She faltered and visibly braced herself. “What if the next time it’s giving you up to save the world? To save the universe? I’m not sure I can do that.”

Kara eased forward and kissed Kate’s cheek, the cowl preventing her instinctive forehead kiss. “Would it help if I knew exactly what you mean? Because I really, really do.”

“Uh… really?” Kate asked looking skeptical and trying not to wince at the rather lame response.

“Really.” Kara confirmed with a sad smile. “Back when you and I lived in separate universes, before I had any idea that such a wonderful, beautiful, kind and basically awesome woman existed, I had to make a choice. A single button. Press it and save the world from an alien invasion.”

“And the catch?” Kate asked, recognising the setup from bitter experience. Nothing was ever that easy.

“Condemn my boyfriend to either death or permanent exile from the planet.”

“Ouch. That really sucks.” Kate said quietly, wrapping her wife in a carefully balanced hug. 

“It did. And at the time the decision was obvious. I was the champion of Earth after all so I pressed it then spent the next six months tearing myself apart over it. I pulled back from everything, even Alex! Almost got fired by Lena, lost who I was…”

“Oh Kara…” Kate pulled her in closer, brushing her hair with one gloved hand.

“It’s okay.” Kara reassured her quietly. “I got through it in the end and met you so it’s all good.”

Kate laughed and nuzzled Kara’s neck. “I hope so. But that doesn’t solve the problem does it. What if you… no, wait, what if we’re in that situation again?”

“Then we’ll do the right thing.” Kara said firmly. “Whatever that may be. Because if we don’t then I’m not the person you fell in love with and vice versa.”

“Want to know a secret?” Kate whispered and Kara nodded quickly. “I really REALLY hate when you’re right about this sort of thing.” Kara felt Kate’s lips curl up in a smile as she bit at Kara’s neck. Of course it couldn’t possibly hurt her but somehow it made Kara feel wonderfully tingly all the same. 

“I know.” Kara said with a small, shy smile. “And, uh, well you hadn’t quite seemed yourself recently and I thought you might be feeling a bit down so brought you more than just the coffee.”

“Oh? And what else could you possibly be hiding in that costume my love?” Kate asked with a lear that threatened to ignite the cowl.

“You’d be surprised.” Kara said with a grin and fished in the small hidden pocket on her shoulder that sat just under the cape. She pulled out a small, thin black rectangle and passed it over. Kate studded it with a slightly confused look as it seemed to be some sort of remote control. Simple enough, she thought, two round buttons, one either side and below each a rocker switch like a volume control. The two round buttons were marked with symbols. The one on the left had a pair of arrows, one left and one right, the other button had a swirling line that formed a tight cone. Curious and lacking any further explanation from her wife Kate shrugged and thumbed the arrow button.

Instantly the beautiful blonde straddling her hips groaned and fell forward, her hands bracing on the stone wall Kate was leaning against. Suspicious Kate tapped the ‘volume’ control under the arrow key up once, twice three times… and this time the groan was a full-blown moan.

“What the hell… wait, wait you didn’t?” Kate asked and she let out a delighted laugh at Kara’s slightly ashamed nod. 

“I did. Be gentle.”

“Hmm… nah.” Kate laughed and held the up button. She saw Kara’s eyes go wide then giggled as her wife gave up on the wall and wrapped herself around Kate, lips trailing up and down her neck from the edges of the suit to the hard surface of the cowl. The only sound was a constant ‘ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh’ from Kara that her kisses couldn’t quite disguise and a gentle buzz that seemed to be coming from between Kara’s thighs and growing louder every second Kate kept the button held down…

“Now let’s see, I wonder what this does?” Kate asked with wide-eyed innocence as convincing as a polar bear blending in at a penguin family reunion. Without waiting for an answer she tapped the second button.

“Oh Rao…” Kara gasped as her hips started to roll. “Oh this isn’t fair…”

“Wasn’t my idea lover.” Kate pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean… ohhhh…. mean it’s fair!”

“Hmm, you know what…” Kate seemed to consider for a moment, waited until Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes were locked on her then tapped what she’d guessed was the ‘swivel’ option up to full speed. “You’re absolutely right.”

Kara actually fell off both Kate and the gargoyle at the new sensations tearing through her and dropped maybe ten foot down before gathering her senses and floating back up, her body shivering and hands twitching as she fought for a little self-control. She held up a pleading hand and Kate knocked both buttons to switch everything off.

“Oh.. oh my…. Th… that’s…. Thank you.” Kara gasped.

“It’s a time out, not a reprieve.” Kate told her and the look of horrified delight on her wife’s face went straight into her mental scrapbook. “I’m assuming that you were silly - and wonderful - enough to actually go through with that remote control vibrator idea?”

“That might be a thing I did, yeah.” Kara admitted trying to keep the excitement from her eyes as she shot for abashed and missed by a mile. 

“So… vibrate?” Kate asked, pointing to the arrow button and getting a quick nod in return. “And I’m assuming in and out?”

“mm mm m mmm”

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“And twisting around.” 

“Come here.” Kate said, reaching out to pull Supergirl into her lap and kissing her with a ferocity that threatened to spill them both from their narrow perch. 

“So… fuck now?” Kara asked hopefully once the opportunity presented itself.

“Fuck later.” Kate said with an evil look. “You’ve got a patrol to do first.”

“What? No I don’t. This is your town not mi…. No… no you can’t be serious?”

“It’s a quiet night but that’s no reason to shirk our duty as heroes!” Kate said a little over-dramatically. 

“Who’s shirking?”

“No-one, that’s the point. And no doing things at super speed either! This is Gotham, the citizens like to see their hero up close and personal.”

“Oh REALLY?” Kara said, sarcasm dripping thickly enough Kate could have walked to the ground on it. “And how long do you hang around for photos Ms Dark and Brooding?”

“First, that’s Mrs Dark and Brooding if you please. And second that’s how Batwoman does things in Gotham. Supergirl comes to town and acts heroic she needs to be seen!”

“But…”

“No buts. Well, maybe this one…” Kate grabbed hold of Kara’s ass and squeezed with both hands, loving the way the curve seemed to fit so perfectly in her palms. “Hey maybe there’ll be a group of horny teenage boys you can impress.”

“Kate!”

“Oh come on, you know you’re likely on bedroom walls all over the country, hell the entire planet!”

“And you’re not?!”

Kate grinned. “Why do you think I avoid cameras dear? Now come on, the sooner we get started the sooner you get to cum.”

“That’s true…”

“And after that you can finish the patrol and we can go home.”

“KATE!” Kara looked shocked but Batwoman just raised an eyebrow beneath the cowl and thumbed the vibrate function to a nicely distracting but still low and discrete setting.

“Ohhhh I hate you…” Kara groaned even as she dove in for another kiss which Kate let go on for maybe twenty seconds or so before pulling back.

“No you don’t. But if you resist that lovely orgasm until we get home I’ll give you a free pass to do whatever you want to me tonight. I’ll be all yours, however you want me… Now get going.” She’d worked one hand under Kara’s right thigh while the other had snaked around her shoulders. In one quick motion she lifted her up and with a handful of cape dumped her off into space. Kara fell backwards towards Gotham’s streets, her arms crossed and her tongue stuck out as Kate launched herself into space and glided after her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as they reached the tops of the low buildings surrounding the cathedral Kara’s hearing picked up a problem. 

“Follow me.” She called and heard the swish of Batwoman’s cape as she banked into a turn above her. The voice that had caught Kara’s attention wasn’t far away and in less than a minute they saw a small group of people clustered around a tree in the middle of one of the small bits of park space someone in the city council had optimistically scattered around Gotham. Kate pulled up and away, sliding gracefully into the shadows of a rooftop overlooking the scene. Kara was left in no doubt when her wife had found a secure spot to watch when the vibrator buzzed harder and she wobbled a little in her flight before recovering and touching down.

“Can I help?” She called and was slightly surprised to see that all four members of the group were aliens. She knew that some of them had chosen to live in Gotham of course, on Earth Prime they were pretty much everywhere just as they had been on Earth 38. But it was still unusual to see obviously alien aliens out and about, especially after dark. They were blue skinned, two adults and two children, the youngest in comparison to the adults was about the size of a six year old to a human family. The only male in the group had a dusting of closely cropped fur where the females all had smooth, armoured skin. They all looked slightly nervous at the interruption but broke into smiles when they saw Supergirl walking towards them.

“Supergirl!” The older child cried and before the adults could stop her she’d run forward and grabbed Kara in a hug. The Girl of Steel laughed and returned the gesture while trying to hide the fact that her suit and been pulled a little tighter by the hug and the vibrator had shifted to a new and interesting spot. She was pretty sure she kept any sign of that off her face but something must have given her away as she heard laughter over her comm. To her surprise the buzzing stopped and she heard Kate whisper: “Should probably be responsible around the kids…”.

“Inara!” Her mother called after her, clearly mortified but Supergirl waved away the concern. 

“Inara, that’s a pretty name.” Kara said as the girl reluctantly unwrapped herself from around Kara’s waist. “Pleasure to meet you. All of you.” She added the last with her best winning smile and saw everyone relax a little more. Well, no, she thought, not everyone. The younger girl was glancing back at the tree they’d been clustered around and sniffling. Kara knelt down in front of her, desperately ignored the interesting new sensations that the stilled vibrator produced as it moved with her body, and held out a hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked gently and got a quick head shake in return. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t talk to hu… strangers.” The young girl corrected herself quickly and Kara nodded in understanding. The slip was enough to tell her exactly what this family faced on a daily basis so whatever had them out here clearly had some importance.

“Good advice, you need to be careful.” Supergirl said, thinking quickly. She looked up at the girls’ parents. “I’m sorry, I should have talked to you first, that’s my fault.”

“No, no, you’re Supergirl!” The mother protested.

“Even so, that doesn’t give me the right to ask questions like this and I’m sorry. You…” Kara quickly looked back down at the young girl and winked. “did exactly the right thing, well done.”

Despite whatever was troubling her the girl gave a proud little smile and Kara took that as an encouraging sign. “Can we start over?” The girl nodded and Kara took a quick breath.

“My name’s Kara.” Kara knew giving her name was a risk, especially with the Danvers side of her so public these days. But something told her it’d be worth that risk. Besides it wasn’t as if anyone coming after her loved ones to get to her was going for the easy option these days… hell they were packing more firepower than she was!

“Enola.” The girl said shyly and glanced over at her father who nodded with an encouraging smile. She reached out and tentatively shook Kara’s offered hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Enola.” Kara smiled and, sure enough, it proved impossible for Enola to resist returning the grin. “Now… “ She didn’t have to ask the rest of the question as Enola turned and led the Girl of Steel by the hand to the tree. She pointed up and Kara could just make out a pair of eyes gleaming amongst the branches.

“Oh dear. Is he yours?” Kara asked taking a guess as to gender and getting a sad nod in return. “Would you like some help getting him down?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Give me a minute to check he’s alright first, I’ll be right back.” Kara lifted slowly off the ground and couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles as she heard both girls ‘ooh’ at seeing the actual Supergirl fly in front of them. As much as Kara did what she did to help everyone she wouldn’t deny it was nice to be appreciated.

“Talking of which…” Kara muttered as she drew level with the eyes. Beyond them she could make out what looked like a cat… except this was clearly not an earth cat. He was bigger than most for a start and had blue fur that matched that of the male alien waiting below. Mostly though it was the eyes that told the tale. They were far too intelligent for an Earth cat, this one looked like he could almost talk! 

Experimentally Kara slowly rested a hand on the nearest branch and, as expected, the cat hissed and backed up. What was different to every other pet rescue Supergirl had ever done was the sudden flash of memory that wasn’t her own. Just for a second the world went red and Kara could feel the hammering of a heart fuelled by rage. She saw this cat flying amongst the stars, a red ring wrapped around his tail as the antimatter wave rolled towards him. And then… and then… she lost the thread, a sensation of falling the last thing she felt. 

“What are you…” Kara whispered and saw a similar question in the cat’s eyes. She glanced at his tail but didn’t see any telltale pattern or mark where a ring may have been. She saw his eyes staring at her then, slowly, he looked down at the ground and the waiting family before looking back up at Kara. 

“Right… okay, wait there.” Kara said to the cat as she headed back to ground level.

“He’s alright but very scared.” She told the girls. “What’s his name?”

“Dex-starr.” Enola said with a little more confidence than before.

“She named him after the hero in Ranger Rescue.” Inara added helpfully.

“I haven’t seen that one.” Kara admitted.

"Well you’re probably too old.” Inara said with the endless confidence that children of a certain age seemed to have that adulthood was something that happened to other people.

“Inara!” Her mother looked mortally embarrassed but Kara just laughed. 

“Actually she’s almost certainly right about that.” Kara admitted. “Now I’ve got to ask you two something and I need an honest answer, okay?” They nodded, suddenly serious.

“Which one of you does Dex-starr like best?”

“Oh, easy, Enola.” Inara said promptly. Enola just nodded her agreement, still a little tongue tied around Supergirl. 

“Alright. Enola can you help me get him down?” Kara said, glancing up at the adults. “With your parents permission of course.”

“If Enola wants to, then that’s fine.”

Enola looked determined as she squared her shoulders as if preparing for battle. “Yes.”

“Great. Let’s go help him.” Kara said, kneeling down and offering her arms to the young girl. There was a moment of confusion then Enola realised exactly what Kara wanted her to do. With a delighted squeak she jumped up and settled into the safest arms on the planet. Very slowly Kara stood up and let Enola get used to being carried for a moment.

“Alright, ready?” Kara asked and Enola’s nod was so vigorous she actually jiggled a little in Kara’s arms. With a gentle kick Kara lifted into the air and brought them smoothly up until Enola could see Dex-starr’s eyes glowering at her. To Kara’s surprise Enola didn’t have to say a word. Instead she just reached out and Dex-starr slunk out of hiding, made his way along the branch then jumped the last little gap to land on what was clearly his favourite person. Instantly he started purring and Enola lowered her head, rubbing the top of his head with her cheek.

Kara took the long way down, spiralling around the tree to give Enola the best ride she could. As soon as they were on the ground she transferred the happy girl to her father’s arms then looked around. Sure enough, Inara was standing close by looking happy but a bit forlorn. Kara went over to her and knelt on one knee to look her in the eye.

“I think we’ve got a minute. Want to help me check if there’s any other kitties stuck in that tree?”

Inara’s eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Supergirl’s neck. “Thank you!” She said in an excited whisper, missing Kara glancing over at the girl’s parents for permission and the happy smile she got in return. Shuffling the girl around so she had a good grip on her Kara flew the same pattern again, making sure to stop and check at an appropriate point just in case Enola noticed. Not that Kara thought there’d be any sisterly jealousy over this one, they didn’t seem the type somehow, but better safe than sorry.

By the time they were back on the ground Dex-starr had transferred himself to Enola’s shoulders and was happily rumbling away. Kara let Inara slide to the ground, reached over and shook both parents by the hand.

“Uh, Supergirl, could I have a quick word with you?” The mother asked, inclining her head a little towards the far corner of the park.

“Of course, uh..?”

“Oh Myara. Sorry, with everything that was going on…”

“No apology needed, I think you had more than enough to worry about!” Supergirl said and was relieved to see the woman laugh in agreement as they walked a little way from the group.

“I just thought you should know…” Myara glanced around nervously and Kara placed a hand on her shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better my partner’s patrolling the rooftops. You’re safe.”

“You partner… Batwoman?” Myara asked, her face lighting up at Supergirl’s nod. “Would you mind thanking her from me? From us? I’m not sure she knows how much she means to Gotham. Little harder for us to show our appreciation than, well…” She gestured at Supergirl.

“There are advantages to being based in National City.” Kara admitted. “And for what it’s worth you just told her that directly.” She flipped her hair up, one finger pointing at the tiny earpiece. Granted that was actually only the receiver , the microphone was embedded in the shield on her chest, but she’d long since learned it best not to get people thinking they could talk to Batwoman via Kara’s nipples. 

“Oh!” Myara blushed, at least Kara assumed that’s what the rainbow pattern across her scales was. “Well I hope she knows that I mean it!”

Kara was debating passing over the earpiece to let Kate reply when a batarang thudded into the tree next to them. Naturally it hit upright and stuck, picture perfect as always from Kate Kane.

“That answer your question?” Kara asked with a grin, reaching over and deftly pulling the bat-shaped metal throwing star from the bark. She noticed it was one of the ‘basic’ variety Kate used when she didn’t think she’d get chance to scoop it up and a sudden thought hit her. “Can I hang on to this for a minute?”

“S…sure.” Myara stammered. 

“Thank you. Now I hate to ask but there’s something you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh, oh yes. It’s just that, well, alien attacks have been getting a lot more frequent in Gotham recently.”

“I hadn’t heard…” Kara said quietly, mind suddenly racing.

“They don’t get reported.” Myara said sadly. “Most of the time it’s too late for human law enforcement to get there and help and when they do show up… well, if the attackers were human it can feel like you’re just calling in their reinforcements.”

Kara felt her blood boil at that but kept it in check. “Alright. Thank you for telling me. We’ll look into it, I promise.”

“Be careful.” Myara warned.

“Always!” Supergirl smiled. “I’d better be going, can I say goodbye?”

“Of course!” Myara said happily. “I have to say… I wish there were more like you Supergirl. The world would be a much better place.”

Kara blushed and waved the compliment away. “From what I’ve seen tonight we’d be better off with more people like you and your family Myara.” She made sure to say the last loud enough for the others to hear and the kids looked at their mother with expressions that guaranteed they wouldn’t need to be asked to do chores for at least a month.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Kara pulled out the Batarang and the girls gasped. “Your mother was kind enough to let me hang on to this after Batwoman gave it to her.”

“NO WAY!” Inara cried then looked surprised at using such a human expression.

“Way.” Kara told her. “But one thing about having partners… never let them upstage you.” She looked at the smooth surface and concentrated. Her heat vision darted out in tiny, controlled bursts, scoring something into the metal before a quick blast of freeze breath cooled it enough to touch. She held out her hand to the girls, their mother and father standing behind them, and they saw the House of El coat of arms she’d just etched onto the Batarang. 

“Thank you so much!” Both girls said it at once and then laughed in surprise. Myara reached over and picked up what was, when you got right down to it a weapon only to notice the edges were slightly warm and rather dull. She glanced over at Kara who raised her hand just out of sight of the girls and let her thumb and forefinger blur just as they’d done a moment ago when she’d carefully taken off the pointy bits.

“Yes, thank you. For everything.” Myara said and the girls echoed her again, totally lost in the moment.

“You’re very welcome. Take care of this one though, I think he might have had a big scare tonight.” Kara carefully reached out and gently petted the purring cat who, to her surprise, stretched up and rubbed a cheek against her hand. 

“We will!” They coursed as she took off and circled the park. The moment she was out of earshot Kara almost doubled up in the air as Kate turned the vibrations back on and set the infernal device pumping in and out of Kara’s body. 

“Gah! Ohhhhh….” Kara moaned and she heard Kate’s throaty laugh over the comm. 

“Hey even I’m not nasty enough to want you embarrassing yourself in front of kids.” She teased. “Of course that means you’ve got a lot to make up for…”

“Kate don’t you darohhhh Rao….” 

“Come on Girl of Steel, crime is afoot! Probably.” Batwoman swung out of her hiding spot and glided away, Supergirl cruising after her in a rather unsteady line cursing herself for giving her wife so much power over her even as her body tingled in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate hadn’t been kidding about it being a quiet night and it took the pair a good half hour to find anything else amiss in Gotham, or at least anything amiss that superheroes were the best solution for. That suited Kate just fine as she’d entertained herself by playing with the remote and seeing if she could surprise Supergirl enough to bounce her off a building. That hadn’t happened but Kara had threatened to heat vision the remote at one point, a threat that had been met with a full minute of both vibration and thrusting movement turned up to full. The only way Kara had managed not to alert the entire city to her desperate attempt to resist cumming there and then had been to grab Kate and bury her face into her neck and shoulder, muffling her groans, cries and pleas for mercy until Batwoman had finally relented.

When a problem did show itself it ended up being a young punk with, for some reason, a rifle holding up a convenience store. As there were live rounds involved Kate made sure to turn the vibrator off before Kara went in. Games and a little light embarrassment were one thing, any risk to innocents was absolutely unacceptable. 

True to form Supergirl simply swooped in and planted herself between the would-be robber and the clerk, her left hand pressed against the rifle barrel to make sure it couldn’t fire while her right locked around the underside of the weapon.

“Boy did you pick the wrong night for this stunt.” she said and smiled as the idiot in the ski mask blinked a couple of times, took a second look to make sure he wasn’t imagining things then very slowly lifted his hand off the trigger.

“Good bad guy. Now let go of the gun and lie down.” As he followed her instructions she glanced back at the young black kid behind the counter, his eyes as big as dinner plates. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Thanks!”

“Glad to hear it. I’m Supergirl by the way.”

“Uh, yeah, I figured… oh, uh, George.. is my name.” He stumbled over his words, paused and gathered himself. “Uh, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, not at all, and thank you. Again, I mean…”

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Kara said and it was more-or-less true. “Is this a regular thing?” As she said the last word the vibrator buried firmly within her suddenly jumped into life, a gentle buzzing, twisting companion that caught her by surprise and she had to force back the gasp of pleasure that tried to escape her lips. She couldn’t help but notice Kate had hit the button pretty much the instant the situation was under control and a myriad delightful ways to get revenge played in her mind…

“By this guy? No. But it’s Gotham, places like this are easy targets.” 

“Hmm…” Kara paused, hoping it came across as her thinking rather than trying to get her traitorous body under control as the vibrations grew a little stronger. She walked over and crouched down next to the trembling robber. “And what’s your name?”

“Alan ma’am.”

“You wouldn’t know anything about people trying to rob places like this now, would you Alan?”

“Uh…”

“Let’s try this again. Who were you taking the cash to after you finished here?”

“What? I, uh, I wasn’t. I was keeping it.”

“Right.” Kara said, clearly amused. “Look, Alan, it’s late and I’d rather not take any more time than we need to here so let’s get to it. Your heart started beating like a drum when I asked you that question, your breathing is all over the place and, more importantly, despite the very much second hand balaclava and coat you’ve got halfway decent brands on underneath. You don’t strike me as someone so desperate for cash that robbing a store is going to be worth the risk. So that means you’re likely a very very small fish trying to swim in a big pond and someone decided to use you as chum for the sharks.”

She patted his shoulder as cover for the renewed pulsing between her legs and tried to ignore the snicker over her comm.

“The way I see it you have a choice. You can tell me what you know about this particular group of much, much bigger fish… or I can take you to the nearest GCPD precinct and they can throw you into general holding for a little while as I poke around on my own. Now I’m quick so I’m sure I’ll find them before they start wondering what happened to their chum… “

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you.”

“Good boy.” Kara said, hauling him to his feet and slinging the rifle over her shoulder. Now let’s go talk outside shall we? Don’t want someone thinking poor George here knows more than he should. He’s had enough trouble for one lifetime.” She looked over at George and smiled. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Supergirl. Good luck!”

She winked and frog marched the luckless Alan out the door and around the back of the store. “Good girl…” Kate purred over the comm. “Very nicely done, here, have a reward.” Kara had just enough time to grit her teeth as the vibrations grew stronger. She tried to use the burst of excitement to her advantage, spinning Alan round and shoving him roughly against the brick wall. 

“Now, you had something to tell me?” She said, a growl in her voice that she really hoped came across as intimidating and not the burning desire to fly up, grab Kate and get them to their apartment in about five seconds flat. She let her eyes glow red and waited…

“So that went well.” Batwoman said casually, not even looking up from her phone as Supergirl touched down on the roof next to her. “Do I dare ask if his underwear survived unscathed?”

“Sadly not.” Supergirl said. “Now if we hurry…”

“How about yours?” Kate said, holding up the remote and nudging both vibration and twisting up a notch.

The next thing she knew she was pressed up against the roof access door, Kara’s hands pinning her in place as she kissed her with dizzying intensity. With a reluctant effort she gradually fought her way free and placed a finger on Kara’s lips.

“I’ll take that as a no?” Kate asked with an impish grin before darting forward to catch Kara’s earlobe in her teeth. “I know love, I’m struggling too… let’s get this done and then I’ll blow your mind, promise.”

Kara shivered though whether at Kate’s whispered words or the internal struggle not to just strip them both naked there and then neither woman was quite sure. “Okay, okay fine… but you really better hope you win this little bet or your ass is mine.”

Kate swallowed, a venerable fetish fair of possibilities for how Kara might make her regret doing this flying through her mind. Still, as worrying as some would be she had no doubt they’d also be absolutely fantastic so she nodded.

“Great, let’s go.” Kara said, scooping up her wife and blasting into the sky. It was only a short hop really to the abandoned warehouse that Alan had so helpfully given her directions to but flying them both there saved a minute or two and right now Supergirl wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible.

“Okay, so what’s your plan?” Kate asked casually as Kara set her down on the roof. From the cavernous space below they could hear the crunch of booted feet and the rumbling of many voices.

“Go down there. Beat up the bad guys. Get them to sit still until GDPC come along to take them away along with the crates of… hmm… of guns, drugs and cars that are down there.” Kara replied promptly as she checked out the area with her x-ray vision.

“Need any help?”

“Nah, sit back and enjoy the show… oh no!” Kara’s face went from confident to pleading in an instant as Kate raised the remote.

“Let’s make it a good show…” Her words were liquid silk and Kara felt herself go weak at the knees before Batwoman even got close to the buttons. When she did she slipped both up to just two steps below their max levels and Kara gasped, doubling over briefly as her hands fought against her control and tried to drag themselves to her crotch for a little relief. Still bent over she looked up and threw Kate her best pleading look through her bangs.

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes.” Kate laughed. “You can take way more than that and you know it! See….” She nudged the vibrations up another level and Kara’s eyes rolled into her head. 

“You bitch…” Kara moaned but Kate just laughed.

“Hey, the sooner you get this done the sooner I’ll be your very own personal bitch worshiping the ground you walk on… if that’s what you want and manage to resist temptation of course.”

Kara took deep, calming breaths and tried to focus on something other than the constant stimulation between her thighs or the overwhelming presence of the woman in front of her or the thought of seeing that woman naked at her feet. Sadly nothing sprung to mind so she had to rely on sheer willpower to force herself upright. More breaths, easing herself back to something approaching balance… 

“Be right back.” She promised and gave a little hop into the air before throwing herself straight down through the roof, smashing a hole with her heel to drop in to the midst of the gangs’ hideout. 

“What the…” One thug was unfortunate enough to be standing right beside where Supergirl dropped in and she knocked him out with a single punch. The three men he’d been talking to took one look and reacted instinctively, reaching for pistols slung at their hip. They never got the chance to so much as leave the holster before the Girl of Steel had decked all three of them and taken the time to wrap some nearby steel rebar around their wrists as makeshift handcuffs. She stood and looked down the warehouse, trying to ignore the vicious thrumming between her thighs and glared at the small army taking up positions behind any cover they could find. She’s done this sort of thing countless times, often while trying to contain her anger at whatever depravity the group had sunk to while preying on innocents. Now though this bunch were standing between her and getting her wife alone and naked. They never stood a chance.

She shot forward, her body a blur as a wall of lead flew towards her from dozens of barrels. In one probably hopeless effort to convince them to surrender without a fight she zipped from side to side of the narrow corridor, her hands flying left, right, up and down faster than the eye could follow. As chambers ran empty and the click of triggers started to echo in the building she slowed to a standstill in the middle of the walkway. There was a long drawn out silence as the thugs took in the beautiful blonde standing without a mark on her… and the pile of bullets neatly caught and held in the cape she’d whipped off her shoulders to act as a makeshift bag. Not a single one had escaped her, the wall and boxes behind her unmarked. She heard some of the smarter ones turn and run, the clatter of their shoes on the concrete floor lost to the sound of the rest slapping fresh magazines into their weapons, She sighed and with a flick of her cape hurled the spent bullets up into the air like a kid in a pile of leaves.

Not a single gun sounded as she moved faster than thought. One by one those that had stood their ground found themselves punched out or kicked through boxes several feet behind them or picked up and not so gently dropped at the perfect angle to knock the breath from their lungs. One had thrown a speculative punch on the basis she may run into it only to find his wrist grabbed and his entire body flipped head over heals into two more goons still trying to figure out where the attack was coming from. As each one hit the ground she secured them using whatever was around before continuing her rampage until she stepped back to where she’d started, slowed down… and let the bullets she’d thrown upwards patter to the ground around her.

A quick scan of the building made sure she hadn’t missed anyone then she launched herself back through the hole in the ceiling and landed next to Batwoman. 

“What did you do?” Kate asked, jaw hanging open. 

“What I do best. Call the GCPD so we can get out of here.” Kara ordered and Kate just nodded before tapping her cowl and calling up the direct line to dispatch they’d quietly set up just after Crisis. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Kara said, reaching for her wife with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Nope.’

“No?” Kara almost growled the word and was impressed when Kate stood her ground.

“No. We need to wait for the cops, make sure no-one gets away,”

“They’re not going to, trust me.”

“Have to do things properly love.”

“Do we…?” Kara said taking a step closer then giving a small cry and collapsing in front of Kate, her body screaming for release as the damn vibrator ramped up to its maximum. Kate brought her hand out from behind her back where she’d been holding the remote and grinned.

“Yes we do. Now lie there and think pure thoughts if you want to win… this.” Batwoman stretched slowly, letting Kara drink in her fantastic figure, turning slowly to make sure she saw every angle.

“You… are… cruel!” Kara panted her hands clenched at her sides.

“Only occasionally. And I always make sure your suffering’s worthwhile.” Kate winked, placing a boot on Kara’s chest and nudging her head back with a toe.

“Oh fuck you…” Kara moaned.

“If you can hold on, yep, that’s exactly what you can do.” Kate said and she genuinely wasn’t sure who was going to win this one. On the one hand she could already hear the sirens converging, GCPD tended to react quickly to Bat calls. On the other Kara was on the edge of losing control and shaking from the effort. Kate debated, just for a moment, kissing the wriggling woman beneath her boot but as much as she wanted to it really wouldn’t be fair. Besides a part of her hoped Kara would win despite what that could mean for her immediate future.

It took another four minutes for the first GCPD boot to set foot in the warehouse but only two seconds after that for Supergirl to scoop up her wife and burn through the night, her teeth clenched as she fought back the unbearable stimulation for just a second more. One… second… more…


	5. Chapter 5

They shot through the opening window with just enough space to spare, Kate finding herself flying through the air to land on a big corner couch as Kara crashed into the fuzzy mat in front of it, wrapping herself in the thick fake fur as she screamed in pleasure. Kate took in the sight with pure, unadulterated desire. She let Kara rip through two orgasms one after the other before fishing out the remote and gradually easing her wife back to reality by winding down the buzzing, thrusting monster that Kara had thought would make for some good teasing action to cheer her wife up. 

“Hey.” Kate whispered, slipping down beside Kara and brushing her hair from eyes. Kara was completely lost in the blanket, just her head and right arm sticking out the end.

“Ohhhhh…. Ohhh Kate… that was…. Wow….”

“Yeah, it looked it.” Kate grinned. “Do you need a minute or, I dunno, day?”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “No, no I’m actually nicely warmed up for you.”

“Of course you are.” Kate laughed. “Most people would be crawling into bed now you know.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Never!” Kate said and kissed her wife with surprising tenderness considering how turned on they both were. “Where do you want me?”

Kara eyed her and smiled. “Everywhere! But you did say anything I wanted, right?”

“Umm… yes?” Suddenly Kate wasn’t feeling quite so confident about this but it was far too late now.

“Great! Then get out of that suit and get on the bondage bench.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kate said, jumping to obey. While Kara could, of course, break out of the rug anytime she wanted she let herself stay wrapped in its embrace as Kate somehow managed to make getting out of a multi million dollar combat suit into the filthiest strip show on the planet. Which was impressive, especially as the whole thing was designed to be taken off and on like a wetsuit which didn’t leave much room for subtlety. Yet with every inch that Kate tugged free more creamy smooth skin was revealed, the lines and colours of her tattoos adding an exotic twist that had Kara’s desire rising far more than any sex toy could possibly manage.

Eventually, after what felt like several eternities, Kate stood in front of Kara naked but for the cowl. She knew that Kara loved how it brought out her eyes and she always tried to leave it on as long as she could, though she drew the line at actually fucking while wearing it. Some things were sacred after all. She went to remove it and suddenly Kara had whirled out of her fuzzy prison and was standing very, very close, her hands on Kate’s as together they lifted the cowl clear of her head. 

They stood for a moment, frozen as they each found themselves lost in the other.

“Bondage bench?” Kate asked quietly.

“Yes. Now.” Kara replied huskily and she watched Kate turn and walk to the room they kept very securely locked, especially when Alex was around. Stepping inside with Kara close enough behind to make sure she didn’t miss a moment Kate headed straight for the bench. It was a simple enough device really, a padded red leather surface to lie on with rests underneath for arms and legs to let its victim rest on all fours. Kate slid herself on to it, first kneeling on the pads then letting herself fall slowly forwards until her breasts pressed against the leather. It was cool and welcoming as Kara stepped forward and quickly restrained Kate’s wrists and ankles with straps built into the bench, easing Kate’s hips back a little as she secured her prize.

There was a burst of movement and suddenly Kate found another padded strap around her body, this one dropping from the ceiling and looping under her hips. Kara pulled it tight, lifting Kate’s ass up into the air and leaving her exposed at the perfect height for someone standing behind her to fuck her at will. To Kate’s delight Kara walked in front of her to remove her own super suit, though she was so turned on she didn’t have the patience or self-control to even try and top Kate’s display. It didn’t matter of course, as far as Kate was concerned there was no finer sight in the universe than a naked Kara Danvers and getting there quickly was just a bonus.

With a slight wince but mostly a happy smile Kara slipped the vibrator out from her pussy, its surface slick with her excitement. Kate was surprised at the size, slightly larger than she’d expected yet not obscenely so. Wherever Kara had got it she’d done a good job balancing punishment and pleasure. Kate bucked her hips as subtly as she could, eager to feel the thing inside her which she was sure was exactly what Kara had in mind. 

Kara grinned and walked behind her, her warm hand caressing the curve of Kate’s ass. The tip of the dildo slipped up one slim thigh, swirled around her clit and teased her slit… then carried on sliding around the curve of her ass. It took her a second to realise what was going on then Kate’s eyes opened wide.

“Kara… Kara no…. You can’t be serious!”

“I wasn’t going to…. Then you pulled that stunt with the GCPD. So yes I am. Enjoy my love…” Kara lent down and nipped playfully at Kate’s ass then the hard plastic nudged up against Batwoman’s back door. 

Kate had always liked to think of herself as sexually curious and very open minded. She’d tried a lot during her 'travelling the earth’ days, most of it more than once and had enjoyed almost everything. The fluffy unicorn suits hadn’t done much for her but she didn’t judge those who enjoyed them. She’s always found anal sex a bit of a dud though, something about it just made her switch off. Or, at least, it had until she’d met Kara. Now it was both her favourite and most nerve-wracking thing to do. The sensations were wonderful but then there was the trade-off…

“Oh.. oh no… no no no… Kara please….” Kate moaned as the first little ridge slipped inside her. And this, this was the problem for Kate Kane. She absolutely adored the sensations but something in her couldn’t help but beg and plead for mercy whenever Kara took her ass like this. She had no idea why but she couldn’t stop the words for the life of her. 

“Kara no… no stop, stop stop please stop… I can’t….” Even as she said the words Kate felt her hips wiggle encouragingly, smelt her excitement rise and knew she was wet as a river right now. The truth was when Kara did this to her it felt wonderfully degrading in all the right ways but admitting to it while that first penetration happened just didn’t seem possible. So she begged and grovelled for mercy while moaning like a whore and loving every single moment.

“Kara please, no, not my ass… I can’t… oh god it’s so…. Kara stop, stop please!”

Kara lent forward and took a handful of Kate’s short brown hair, Pulling her head up she lent down and whispered in her ear. “No. No you’re taking this all the way in your spectacular ass. And it’s going to stay there all night while I fuck you. And I’m going to enjoy every single second as you writhe for me. Just for me.”

“No, no please…” Kate suddenly felt tears well in her eyes and to her shock an unexpected orgasm ripped through her. The tears fell and Kara’s voice was back in her ear, naked flesh pressed against Kate’s back.

“Oh you clearly hate this.” Kara’s voice was pure sex and Kate shuddered. “I’ve never seen you cum so quickly Kate, maybe I’ve been going too small when playing with you like this.”

“NO! No no, no this is… no bigger, please Kara.”

“Maybe we should test that? Get an inflatable cock in your ass, see how far you can take it being… pumped.” Kara popped her lips on the last ‘p’ as she slid the dildo in another inch. One more push and it’d be fully seated.

“Fucccccckkkkkkk.” Kate groaned and neither she or Kara knew if the sound was caused by the insertion or the mental image Kara was calling up. 

“Ready?” Kara asked, her palm flat against the base of the plastic cock.

Kate braced. She knew what was coming, what always happened when they did this. She’d told Kara the first time they’d done this she needed a little pain with her anal pleasure and Kara had never failed to oblige. She nodded and screamed as Kara applied gentle but irresistible pressure to the dildo. It slid smoothly into its new home, Kara’s juices easing its path and Kate shuddered and came all over again as it nestled deep within her. Tears fell and Kate shuddered through the delightful mix of pain, pleasure and humiliation. 

Warm lips traced the path of her tears with gentle kisses and she blinked her eyes open to see Kara’s beautiful face in front of her at an impossible angle. She was floating in the air to make sure she could not only ease Kate back down but keep as much of their bodies in contact with each other as possible. Kate smiled and craned her neck up, sighing happily as Kara accepted the invitation, her tongue delving past Kate’s lips the moment they touched. 

Kate felt something pressed gently into her right hand and let her fingers explore it while revelling in the deep, passionate kiss. Small… hard… rectangular… suddenly Kate knew exactly what it was and a delightful mix of fear and excitement raced through her. Kara must have felt it as she slowly pulled back just far enough that Kate could focus on those beautiful blue eyes. Kate glanced down and, sure enough, the remote for the vibrator was in her palm. 

“Whenever you’re ready…” Kara said in a way that left no doubt she didn’t think Kate would be waiting long. 

Kate took a deep breath and looked up at her wife. This impossible alien who’d become everything to her. Her beauty, her light but most of all her warmth, the way she always made Kate feel like everything was right with the world every time she was around. With her she was invincible. With her she was fearless. And from the way Kara was looking at her Kate knew the same was true for her as well.

“I love you.” Kate said, her eyes locked on Kara’s as she thumbed both controls at once. She fought to keep her eyes open, to let her wife see the pleasure burning there even as she felt the odd and almost unnatural sensations course through her. The dildo buzzed and thrust and twisted, each thrust causing a little cry of pain followed by a moan of pleasure. Kara was watching spellbound as Kate kept turning the intruder up, looking for her limits and never seeming to reach them. She came twice more, somehow never breaking eye contact even if she was occasionally focused on something far, far beyond Kara or, seemingly, Gotham itself.

“More…” Kate pleaded as she found she’d maxed out the toy wedged inside her. “Kara please…”

Kara blurred, shooting over to a cabinet on the far side of the room before taking station between Kate’s spread legs. She trailed her nails up the back of Kate’s thighs, giving just enough pressure to leave thin red marks on the smooth flesh. 

“Please… please love… please….” Kate was barely able to form words and let out a delighted cry as she felt something firm yet yielding nudge the entrance to her vagina. With one smooth gliding motion of her hips Kara slid the strap on inside her wife until her hips bumped into Kate’s ass. They both cried out in pleasure, Kara loving the way the small dildo on her end of the strap on managed to somehow find just the right places within her as the clit stimulator did its job magnificently. She held herself still for a moment, giving Kate time to get used to the sensation of being so full and letting the anticipation build.

“Please fuck me. Please fuck me. Please fuck me.” Kate’s begging had become a mantra and Kara reached forward, letting her hands glide down Kate’s sides to cup her breasts and play with her rock hard nipples.

“OHHH. Please please fuck me. Please fuck me. Please. Please.”

At the last moment Kara had a wicked idea and held off for another few seconds. She focused and let her heat vision reach out to caress Kate’s back, tracing the path of one of her tatoos. There was a hiss of pain and a cry of pleasure from her soulmate as she felt something similar to the splatter of hot wax only with vastly more control and precision than any candle could manage no matter how skilled the hand holding it. 

With that Kara set to her task with glee, throwing herself into the single-minded pursuit of giving Kate the best night of her life. She couldn’t completely let herself go of course, the consequences didn’t bear thinking about, but she used her powers to dance on the line of what Kate could take. The speed, force and aim of every single thrust was devastating and Kate Kane felt her grip on reality slip gently away.

She could feel the cool leather beneath her, the warmth of her body heating it wherever she touched and the tight bands holding her in place, subject to every whim and desire of her wife. The warmth of Kara’s skin as she pressed tightly against her, the stinging bite of heat vision against her back, the never-ending pressure in her ass as the vibrator sang and danced within her, the overwhelming stimulation of Kara fucking her as if there was no tomorrow… all of it wrapped her tightly in a warm glow and lifted her above the world. Words and thoughts drifted away to be replaced with sensation and happiness. 

Kara felt the shift in Kate and grinned. That really hadn’t taken long at all, she thought with a hint of pride. She gave Kate almost a minute of the delightful deep fucking, enjoying the sights and sounds as another orgasm ripped through the brunette. Then she started to up the ante. She kept the gentle caress of her heat vision going but mixed it with short, sharp blasts of freeze breath. Kate squeaked at the first shot of cold air but that quickly merged into a long, low groan of pleasure so Kara kept going. 

Kate knew she should be delirious with pleasure but instead she floated through the warm, safe world of pure sensation. The mix of cold and heat added another note to the symphony and Kate welcomed it eagerly as she felt Kara slide her hands along Kate’s smooth sides and stomach, reaching for her breasts. She felt soft fingertips roll her nipples and knew exactly what was about to happen. She couldn’t find words so started to push herself back in time with Kara’s thrusting, asking for more as best she could.

Kara obliged pinching Kate’s nipples as she groped her breasts and keeping up the hot and cold torment of her back. Through it all she never missed a beat, even when the echo of that pounding on her own clit grew too much and her own orgasm rushed through her Kara kept fucking her wife. She wouldn’t have stopped now if her life depended on it… Kate’s sighs and groans of delight were far too addictive!

Kate felt the fresh waves of pleasure and pain as they slid gracefully into place in the rolling world of sensations around her. She could hear the grunts and cries spilling from her lips but it was almost as if they were coming from someone else. She knew that despite her body being driven to the brink of sexual insanity there was a warm smile on her face no matter how obscene her words became. She’d long since lost count of her orgasms, everything flowing together into one long never-ending torrent of pleasure.

Kara came for a fifth time and marvelled at Kate’s stamina. The front of Kara’s thighs were drenched with Kate’s essence, every movement of her strap-on rewarded with a fresh wave but the human beneath her never seemed to tire. With an evil grin Kara reluctantly moved her right hand away from Kat’s tits, took hold of the dildo buried in Kate’s ass by its base and concentrated. Her hand started to blur and a fresh wave of vibrations pummelled her wife’s body yet still she just cried out for more.

Kate had never felt so full, so complete as she did at that moment. Kara playing with the dildo buried in her ass added yet another layer of shameful joy to the moment and took her even higher. Her muscles trembled as her body started to protest its treatment but she didn’t care. Kara could do this to her forever, in fact she could think of nothing she’d rather do!

Kara was paying very close attention and easily picked up the subtle trembles in Kate’s arms and legs as she neared her breaking point. As much as Kara yearned to push her through it and see what happened when even Kate Kane had had enough of sex she knew this wasn’t the moment. Instead she focused on fucking Kate even harder then holding herself still as Kate rode out yet another orgasm. As she felt the tired bound body start to ease down from that peak Kara slipped the strap-on out of Kate and, pausing only to rip the harness off her hips so the fake cock wouldn’t get in the way, flipped upside down to float in the air and replace it with her eager mouth and tongue. 

To Kate it was practically a seamless switch, the hard dildo replaced with the warm, skilful mouth of the woman she loved. That thought alone was enough to trigger another orgasm which Kara easily prolonged by lashing Kate’s clit with her tongue. Kate felt tears fall again as a wave of bliss rolled over her. How could she be this lucky? She was happier than she’d ever been, she had this astonishing woman to share her life with and they were both doing something that would make a real difference to the world. And best of all she knew that the blonde Kryptonian who was rapidly pushing Kate to yet another climax felt exactly the same way about her.

Kara knew they were nearing the end of even Kate’s endurance as the muscle tremors grew and her breathing became laboured beyond simple arousal. The next peak would likely be the last and she brought her hands down to caress Kate’s ass, running her nails across the smooth skin and letting her right hand dip a little further down. She didn’t bother with a warm-up, at this point it would have been pointless anyway. Instead she simply slid three fingers into Kate’s willing pussy, curved them round until her fingertips found that familiar spot inside her lover, placed her tongue on Kate’s clit and her left hand on the base of the vibrator still buzzing away in Kate’s ass.

All at once she started to vibrate her hands and tongue, pumping her fingers in and out of Kate as quickly as she dared, lapping with abandon at the nub of nerves trapped by her tongue and applying gentle pressure to move the vibrator around a little more than was entirely comfortable. Kate bucked in her restraints, her eyes open wide as she screamed Kara’s name over and over again as the Girl of Steel prolonged that last orgasm with every trick she knew before gently easing her wife down.

She slipped her fingers free and eased the vibrator from its home. She undid Kate’s bonds and guided her down to the bondage bench then scooped her up in her arms and slowly flew them from their playroom to the four poster bed. She laid her precious cargo down between the silk sheets and slipped in beside her, wrapping her in a hug and gently massaging tired muscles. She kissed Kate’s forehead and whispered her name, brought her back from whatever sexual plain she’d visited.

Kate snuggled into Kara’s arms and was practically purring at the attention. Her eyes flickered open and she slowly raised a hand to trace the beautiful face looking back at her.

“I guess I was wrong..” Kate whispered. “I can fly after all.”

Kara laughed and kissed her tenderly. “You can. Was it…” She hesitated, realising any questions about if it had been good or not would just seem like fishing for compliments, no matter how accidental. Fortunately Kate was used to Kara occasionally overthinking things and just smiled.

“It was the best.” She said simply. “You’re amazing my love. Never forget that,”

Kara blushed. She knew it was ridiculous, knew she should be used to this by now but… but this was Kate Kane! Part of Kara’s mind still saw her as a sexual goddess and compliments from her were high praise indeed. The fact they also shared a life, kitchen and bathroom never seemed to change that and in truth she hoped it never would.

“Well when I’ve got such inspiration…” Kara whispered and was delighted to see Kate blush. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that either. Kate wiggled a little closer, her arms wrapped around the Kryptonian and holding her tightly.

“Do you really think we… I… us….” Kate tailed off, her mind still foggy from the unbelievable high Kara had taken her to and not quite able to find the words. Thankfully for her Kara was ahead of her.

“Do I really think we can be together for all of my life, not just yours?” She asked gently and Kate nodded against Kara’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Kara kissed Kate’s forehead, her fingers gently easing a knot from the back of her lover’s neck. “We live in a world with… with time travel and emotionally powered rings and the speed force and Lazarus pits. If whatever Hope did to you turns out to be temporary or something then we’ll just find another way.” 

She lifted Kate’s chin and looked her right in the eyes. “I love you Kate. I always will. And if the Universe thinks it’s going to take you from me before we’re ready I’ll… I’ll punch it so hard we’ll get the multiverse back!”

Kate grinned, not doubting for a moment that the slim blonde holding her so very tenderly would do just that if need be. 

“You always say the sweetest things.” Kate teased, a hand sliding up to wrap itself in Kara’s long hair before their lips met and the rest of the world suddenly didn’t matter to either of them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping that Dex-starr bit quiet has been *killing* me with the effort not to reply to DjCookUmz over the last few parts. Sorry about that but couldn't think of a way to hint at it without letting the, umm, cat out of the bag, so to speak. 
> 
> Kinda have to nod to this at least: this series has been rather oddly timed as real world events have somewhat overtaken the plot. The initial riots were going to be much more of a plot point with, no kidding, an ongoing debate over how much to tell people as they didn't know what was causing them. That would have led to a debate on whether a few big public gatherings were better than dozens of smaller ones between families and what the least awful option was. Considering the way the world turned IRL that didn't seem like great escapism all of a sudden. Similarly the alien family racist reference here wasn't going to be quite as, uh, on-the-nose as it ended up being but keeping that parallel in the background suddenly seemed very, very wrong. Really hoping I've treated those real life crossovers with the respect they deserved. 
> 
> One more part in this series than on to a probably 'season 3'! Starting to get a feel for what that could look like though may play with the formatting slightly... watch this space.


End file.
